


I Was Born in the Galaxy of Your Eyes

by Eloit



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Chinese Language, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-20
Updated: 2016-11-20
Packaged: 2018-09-01 02:22:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 360
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8603473
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eloit/pseuds/Eloit





	

　　提及曾經的友校前輩，首先浮於眼前的，不外乎耷拉著肩膀、頸線朝前拉直，較自己高上一些的側影。  
　　恣意而不受拘束的體態，神情慵懶，倒映出豔陽剪影的琥珀瞳色。弓著脊線，伸展背闊肌，前臂延伸五指向上扳著腳趾。他總是回過神，才發現自己久久注視那名前輩曲膝的坐姿，每每落於體育館門口斜照拓出的光軌內。

　　還真的就像貓一樣咧。他的前輩曾經如此點評，語氣介於棘手和抱怨之間。

　　而這名像貓一樣的前輩，此時此刻，正在赤葦京治的眼前，以不可思議的柔軟度蜷曲著，兩腕鬆鬆搭住腳踝，深色大衣勉強包裹因酒而散發熱氣的身體。  
　　（離學區有一小段路程、遠離大道隱於鋪石巷弄的居酒屋；晚間十時方過半刻；而他們之間的距離不超出五個跨步）

　　岩泉一仍圍著紺青色的短圍裙，將一個個長凳倒置於桌面。瞟見他來了，便擱下手邊的作業，抹了把額際的汗水，揚手招呼著。  
　　「您辛苦了。」  
　　「喔、抱歉啊，這時間點還打擾你。」  
　　一面朝板間包廂努努嘴，岩泉揉了揉鼻翼，「聽說是慶功宴，看他實在醉得太厲害，只好先放在店裡晾一陣子。」  
　　「還真不是普通讓人頭痛呢。」  
　　「是吧？還招惹不少有那些癖好的大叔們的關注。」岩泉瞥了他一眼，又補了句，「我說真的。」  
　　赤葦張口，但過了幾秒仍舊發不出半點聲，最終只能呼出惱人的霧氣。  
　　「那黑尾前輩就由我帶走了，耽誤到岩泉前輩收拾，真是抱歉。」  
　　而岩泉的回應只是擺擺手，俐落轉身接續打斷的掃除。

　　即便晚間最喧囂淋漓的時段已跨入末境，零零落落的清潔雜音、學徒與工讀生們的高聲闊論，卻也未曾打斷黑尾鐵朗酣熟的睡意。赤葦蹲下身，採平視的角度，好更加仔細地確認對方的狀況，同時伸掌貼往那張面龐。  
　　「黑尾前輩？」他低聲呼喚，但還是得不到半點回應，於是他更施加一些力氣搖晃，「醒醒，黑尾前輩，該離開了。」  
　　「沒用的，我在十分鐘前已經試著叫過他.....」岩泉還沒試著完成最後一個尾音，酒醉之人便開始顫動著眼皮、呻吟出聲。「好吧，愛情的力量真偉大。」  
　　「不過我還是得背前輩回去才行，」赤葦張開手掌，觀察黑尾的意識足夠清醒到目光能隨著他的手指左右偏移，「至少在他吐我一身之前，還能夠開口提醒一聲。」

 

　　倒也不是從未有過往例。  
　　只不過，在他印象所及，黑尾總是扮演最後一道自制力的底線，同時身兼點名冊、總帳結算以及貨運到府服務等數項職務。為此這位盡責的前輩總以兩杯為限，至多也能堅守自主返家的原則。  
　　赤葦將黑尾安置於床榻上時，不忘掏出手機記錄對方睡得迷茫的糗態，並傳給岩泉一作為平安返家的見證。哪怕事後招來黑尾與及川一搭一唱的抗議與嘲諷，免不了一陣子的噪音汙染，此刻赤葦仍是不由得心生恥辱洗刷般的暢快感。

　　留存犯案現場照片的通訊科技隨即落入書堆中的一隅，赤葦再次繞回床邊，憑著岩泉過往以打工經驗為題的閒聊談資，撥開黑尾脖子上糾纏成一團的圍巾，以及手套與內裡的針織外套，再使上一點蠻力脫去高領毛衣，最後卸去與襪子。當他正著手解開腰帶金屬扣時，眼角餘光才瞟見不知何時醒過來的黑尾，手臂抵床勉強撐起胸膛，雙瞳如同瞇細的貓眼般，饒富趣味地盯著他。  
　　「啊、打擾到赤葦君了？」  
　　到底什麼時候又清醒了過來……正當赤葦半皺著眉心時，黑尾卻揮過右臂，好幾次落空後才勉強勾住他尚未退去的連帽外套毛邊，搖搖晃晃地向後使勁扯著。  
　　「真是……衣服穿得太多了。」  
　　「是是，黑尾前輩可以讓我繼續了嗎？」赤葦抽手托住重心不穩而前傾的黑尾，費力以單手推出金屬環扣的勾針，過程中黑尾仍持續與他的外套奮戰，無暇顧及，「況且穿得太多的，分明是黑尾前輩吧。」

　　好半晌黑尾就只是不發一語地將腦袋擱在赤葦被扯去外套後空出的左肩，輕淺的鼻息拂過他的頸項，撩撥起一陣古怪的癢意。赤葦側頭抵著黑尾的後腦勺，托住對方身體的一手越過腋下撥弄豎起的頭髮，低聲呼喚著前輩的名字。  
　　嗯？拉長的音調，語尾微微上揚，彷彿喉嚨顫動著發出的悶聲。黑尾更深地埋入帽T寬大領口的縫隙，以頰側顴骨摩搓赤葦耳下的搏動點，接著落下親吻，然後仰頸沿路攀上，將嘴唇抵著太陽穴處。  
　　「黑尾前輩……」赤葦嘆息著，悄悄在心裡記上下次聚會的提醒清單中，要禁止第三杯的酒，絕對。他終於取下頑強的皮革腰帶，又能空出一手拖來毯子。  
　　當赤葦拉張著毛毯裹住黑尾時，黑尾恰好抬起臉，兩手捧住赤葦的雙頰，四指包覆耳殼，拇指擦著顴骨劃過眼角，又再次低下身，使彼此的鼻尖短暫相擦，然後含住下嘴唇。赤葦顫抖著握拳捏緊了毯子，他謹慎地探前，張開嘴唇模仿對方的動作。

　　那不是他們之間的第一個吻，但卻是最小心翼翼的一次。  
　　（接近夜半時分，其中一人還是醉醺醺又衣衫不整的狀態）

　　赤葦率先退開，額頭抵著黑尾的，在極近的距離之下，他能清楚窺見單薄眼皮下睫毛淺淺掩覆。赤葦沒能忍住在那兒留下親吻的悸動。  
　　「黑尾前輩，」伴隨著一字一字清楚的咬音，他將最後一個吻收在眉心，「我幫你倒了水，你自己有辦法喝嗎？」  
　　「欸？這種情況一般不都是口對口餵水的發展嗎？」  
　　「意識還清醒得很啊，看來是不需要我幫忙了。」  
　　「真是無情啊赤葦，你的黑尾前輩心都涼了一半吶。」  
　　將喋喋不休聲討理賠的聒噪前輩推入枕頭與毛毯之中，赤葦滑下床榻從矮桌上拿取水杯，仰頭喝了一口，旋即轉過身輕壓黑尾的下巴，屈膝弓身湊近。不過最終還是挑戰失敗，從口中渡去的水僅夠潤溼對方的嘴唇。赤葦起身時，對於黑尾面上介於受寵若驚與壞笑之間膠著的情緒，只是坦然聳肩。  
　　「怎麼說，實際嘗試後，反而覺得自己有點傻。」  
　　「嗯？嗯……」  
　　「相處久了，連我都要染上黑尾前輩的傻氣了。」  
　　「這樣啊，有什麼不好嗎？」  
　　「唔嗯──」  
　　稍微、覺得不再像自己了吧。  
　　為犯著傻氣的前輩操心的部分還是一點也沒有變，但是，像這樣即便難堪、即便毫無頭緒，也想要努力維繫彼此的心情，這還是頭一遭。

　　「黑尾前輩一開始醒來時，原本以為我是想做什麼呢？」  
　　「嗯？」  
　　交遞手中的水杯後，赤葦縮起肩膀剝下早被翻得亂糟糟的外套，再次跨上床畔，並將黑尾的右腿屈起，順利擠入兩腿之間的空隙。  
　　「剛才回來的路上，我才留意這條街的銀杏開始轉黃了呢。」一邊說著，赤葦也毫不遲疑地手中的動作，伸手將黑尾的T恤往上翻了幾褶，接著低頭沿著肌理在腰腹之間逡巡啄吻，「第一次留意到夜晚的銀杏也很美。」  
　　「等、唔，赤葦你的鼻子好冰！」  
　　「所以才先從肚子開始。」赤葦稍稍抬頭，覷了黑尾一眼，隨即又伏下身，尋找褲頭拉鍊，「後天晚上黑尾前輩應該不用打工吧，可以把那一晚留給我嗎？」  
　　鍊齒分開時的金屬摩擦聲幾乎掩覆了黑尾的咕噥似的答覆，但赤葦倒也不是真的期待回應，勾了勾手指將拳擊內褲往下拉開，不難從掌心中感覺出薄薄布料下半勃的熱度。  
　　「最初黑尾前輩介紹這間租屋時，我第一眼相中的就是從房間陽臺就能伸手摸到的銀杏樹。」赤葦伸手將落於眼前的瀏海拂向頂後，予以撫慰的同時，挪眼瞟向仰身重重跌入立起的枕頭內的黑尾，他想了想改以單手攏圈緩慢地摩擦柱體。「所以，請黑尾前輩陪我吧。」

　　把桌子搬到陽臺，用冰箱剩餘的材料隨興做些下酒菜，關掉所有的燈源，像這樣伴著時節景致偶爾小酌，而我會告訴你夜空中最明亮的那顆星的名字。  
這些腦海中方成形的想望，在黑尾的手按上他的頭頂、手指伸入髮隙指腹貼著頭皮來回劃著圈時，全都變成不太重要的思緒塵埃。赤葦抬起肩膀，一手壓著黑尾的大腿，側頭感受五指滑過耳殼拂至突起的骨節。  
　　「赤葦的後頸和耳朵還真是敏感啊。」  
　　「才沒這回事。」  
　　「有的有的，」黑尾壓抑著緩緩吁氣，但當赤葦加入拇指擦弄冠狀溝時終究功虧一簣，「唔──你剛才、有稍微顫抖一下吧？感覺很興奮吧。」  
　　「正興奮的不是黑尾前輩你嗎。」  
　　「這種時候依舊不肯服輸吶。」  
　　赤葦以鼻子的一側推了推下腹的皮膚，向黑尾遞去一個眼神，隨後伸舌捲過陰莖的柱身，滿意地感覺髮間的手指瞬間收緊。就像是一個引領的暗示，他順從著前傾，嘴唇包裹著，緩緩含入更多，手指圈著末端，用力吸吮後再緩緩地退後，接著再次重複。

　　只有在這時候，無論是輕浮善於挑釁的前輩也好、陽光剪影下令人崇敬的姿態也罷，將那些表象一層層剝開後，這是僅有赤葦京治才得以知曉的面貌。

　　他透過睫毛縫隙上望，瞟見黑尾咬牙，匆匆伸出另一手捏了捏他的耳殼，趁赤葦吐出陰莖的空隙兩手施力將他提起，跌撞著吻他。  
　　「酒味還是好重……」  
　　「你的嘴裡也都是我的味道啊。」  
　　黑尾輕笑著。這都些什麼啊，像夜襲一樣亂七八糟的。不太重要的牢騷吞沒在唇舌交纏的水聲裡，黑尾咬著赤葦的下唇，伸舌探入嘴內仔仔細細地舔著，不時揉捏著頸後緊繃的脈絡。每當手指不經意撩過耳後與頸側銜接一帶時，總能令赤葦激起自背脊竄上、如電流般的震慄。

　　黑尾挪開嘴唇，轉而貼上眼角，舔去逼至墜落邊緣的霧氣，而後兩手一帶將人一同拉入床榻內。  
　　「真開心呀……」  
　　「聚會？」  
　　「不是啦，是難得這麼主動的赤葦。」赤葦聽著從胸膛中傳來打著嗝似的笑聲，納悶著這又是進入酒醉第幾階段。「雖然很興奮，不過……果然、還是酒喝得太多……真糟糕……」  
　　「啊，幸好，我還以為是自己的技術很差呢。」  
　　「就算是那樣，我也會手把手教你的。」環住自己的手又收緊了一些，黑尾翻身在被窩內尋找更為舒適的角度，埋入枕面的聲音如同夢囈，「還有很多的事，想和赤葦你一起體驗。」

　　赤葦沒有回應，他等上足夠長的時間，聽著耳邊原先急促而破碎的呼吸逐漸平復，沒入心臟搏動的律動當中。

　　夜變得更深，在遠離繁華鬧區的巷弄中，聲音彷若與夜晚一同沉澱，他不記得自己是否聽到同室的岩泉或及川歸來的開關門聲。最終他想起還有不少凌亂的衣物得收拾。赤葦小心扳開黑尾沉甸甸的手臂以及跨過腰際的腿，勉強脫身，這時他才發現身上的T恤著實凌亂不堪。赤葦一面信步走過地板上早先隨手扔出的衣物，彎腰撿起時抬臂嗅了嗅自己的袖口，同樣染上差不多的酒氣與油煙味。  
離開前，他藉著窗外街燈投入的微暗光色望向黑尾，窗框陰影倒映於床上起伏的毯子，恰好分割出獨一無二的區域。

　　明天早上，赤葦想著，明天早上他會喚醒黑尾，當第一縷陽光映入那雙微微瞇起的眼睛時，只有在那時候，他才能見到原以為純粹的琥珀色虹膜中浮現出一點暗棕色、一點黃褐色，還有黑色的裂狀紋路。光點在其中閃爍，如同未沉墜的星辰，而秋天清晨一如往常乾燥、寧靜，需要用上幾個吻來喚起潛伏的聲音。

　　對他來說，那便是一天的終結，也是新的一天的開始。


End file.
